Brewmaster Granger
by HermyOneMinusOne
Summary: Hermione finds herself in a bit of a predicament when her seemingly private potion making is interrupted by Draco Malfoy. One shot, PWP.


Elated. Ecstatic. Hermione had almost giggled in Snape's sallow face as he informed her that she was selected to be one of his elite 7th year potions apprentices. He relayed his decision to her monotonously, looking as though he would soon regret every word that escaped his mouth.

"As you know Miss Granger, I am working on a new project for St. Mungo's, and it requires a certain level of… expertise." Snape uttered his last word slowly. "You have been selected along with another student to assist me in this task and I expect you to deliver outstanding results. If I detect a change in the quality of your work, I will drop you from the project. Is this understood?"

"Yes Professor." Hermione said breathlessly. She had stood perfectly still as he was speaking to her, and it took her great effort to inhibit the urge to bounce on her heels. "I'm just so grateful that I have this opportunity to work with you, and I'm sure I'm going to learn so much and I promise I will not let you down!" Hermione's countenance beamed in stark contrast with her apathetic professor's.

Snape pursed his lips, unmoved by her declaration, and continued.

"This project deals with healing and altering human emotions. Understanding matters of the brain, matters of the heart…" Snape's eyes wandered longingly for a split second. "Needless to say, these potions are incredibly complex and advanced, and they must be brewed to perfection. A single tainted potion will compromise the validity of my entire research."

Hermione tensed up with anticipation with every word he spoke. What will he assign her to do? Make a cure for depression? A potion that will rid people of evil thoughts? Her mind raced with the exciting possibilities.

"You will be brewing a series of love and lust potions."

Snape's announcement deflated her on the spot.

"Pardon me, professor?" Hermione asked with a hint of indignation.

She saw, for the first time in their encounter, a wicked twinkle of bemusement in his eyes.

"I didn't stutter, Miss Granger. These are the ingredients you will be needing." With a flick of his want a sheet of paper appeared in his hand. "You will have access to my private stores, but bear in mind, I will notice if even a single unicorn hair is missing."

He handed her the list, and Hermione silently slipped it into her bag.

"Your first potion is to be completed by the end of this week. There will be no need to bring in any sort of company while you work." He voiced his last sentence with particular displeasure.

Hermione understood that he didn't want to see any of her friends, particularly Harry or Ron, near the potions room. Not that they would choose to spend their free time there, anyway.

"Yes professor. Thank you, again."

During dinner, Hermione picked at her roast, anxious to begin brewing her potion. Love potion or not, she still wanted to impress Snape. Neglecting her other schoolwork for the night, she easily excused herself from the Great Hall, and made her way to the dungeons. If she started the potion now, she could be finished with it before midnight. The thought of handing Snape a flask of perfectly brewed potion the next day gave Hermione a little skip in her walk over to the dungeons, and by the time she had set up her cauldron and had all her ingredients laid out before her, she had forgotten she was even upset about the potion to begin with.

It was now the time to scan the recipe with attentiveness; Hermione practically memorized any potion before she began to brew it. All seemed well as she perused the parchment, but a warning sign caught her eye.

_This potion must be brewed cautiously, and it must be kept under constant surveillance. _Hermione snorted inwardly. That was obvious. She kept reading. _After completing step thirty-seven - if brewed correctly - the potion will release copious amounts of bright pink fumes. These fumes will not cause any harm. However, if inhaled, the fumes will create an uncontrollable urge for sexual intimacy. This urge can only be satisfied by whomever has inhaled the fumes. DO NOT BREW THIS POTION IN THE PRESENCE OF MULTIPLE PERSONS. _

Hermione flushed. Did Snape know about this? She wiggled uncomfortably in her robe. If she inhaled the fumes, the only person who could satisfy any sexual urges would be herself... granted nobody else entered in the room while that step was taking place. Hermione almost gagged at the thought of Snape walking in the room while she was surrounded by pink smoke. They would have to... no, she wasn't going to let her mind suffer the thought of her and Snape getting doing _anything_.

She could avoid the fumes altogether by sprinting across the room or even casting a bubble charm on her head. The sprinting would just end in her landing flat on her face and probably breaking something, and she wasn't familiar enough with the bubble charm to try it on herself. No, she would have to inhale the fumes and find some time to scratch her "itch".

Shaking off her embarrassment and accepting what had to be done, Hermione placed her strongest locking charm on the door, and began to fill her cauldron with a mixture of water and dragon's blood.

_Add thirteen black beetle eyes._

_Wait exactly fourty-four seconds before adding five whole strands of unicorn hair, one at a time._

_Stir counter-clockwise for six and a half turns._

_Crush. Shred. Stir. Wait. Simmer. _

Hermione was huddled over her cauldron, sweat running down her face, her curly locks hastily charmed in a bun. She was reaching the point in the recipe where she could allow her potion to silently bubble for two hours before adding a few finishing ingredients. Her heart was racing, and she was tensing up in anticipation for the fumes that were soon to come. Completely absorbed in her own world of mad potion-making, Hermione was blissfully unaware of the fact that somebody had entered the room.

Draco Malfoy smugly stalked the dungeons of Hogwarts, taking his sweet time as he approached his destination. Earlier that week, Snape had informed Draco that he was chosen to be part of his elite potions apprenticeship. The young Slytherin had already began brewing his first potion: an elixir that would quell suicidal thoughts. Tonight, he needed to add a couple of ingredients before it was complete. His father had owled him a letter of congratulations, articulating that he must not ruin this opportunity that Snape had given him. _As if, _Draco mused to himself. Everything was going right in his life. A new apprenticeship with his favorite professor, an impressive position in the ministry after graduating from Hogwarts, and because of all this good fortune, all the ladies in Slytherin were trying almost anything to get into Draco's good graces. Yes, life was fine.

When Draco twisted the handle to the door knob of the potions room, he found himself locked out. _Odd. _After unsuccessfully trying to open the door with all the anti-lock charms he knew, the Slytherin found himself stumped and rather annoyed. Draco was about to trample the door down before he managed to remember a complex little spell he learned while reading a book his father had given him over the summer.

_Well Father, I'll give you this one, _Draco thought bitterly to himself as he turned the knob.

He entered through the threshold to find Hermione Granger making a ruckus in the the far right corner of the room. Hair plastered to her flushed face, she did not even acknowledge his presence. _Stupid Gryffindor_, Draco thought to himself, annoyed that he wasn't able to unlock the door as easily as he would have liked. Luckily, he was brewing his potion on the other end of the room. After gathering his essence of dittany and a pair of beozars, Draco carefully added the ingredients to his concoction, flinching slightly as it hissed and instantly changed colors. He waved his wand, and the flames under the cauldron were extinguished. He carefully bottled up his elixir and placed it in his backpack. Content, he cleaned up his workstation and put away the extra ingredients.

As he closed the door to the supply closet, Draco heard the unmistakable sound of a choking cough. He sharply turned around to see Granger surrounded by a thick cloud of pink smoke. He chuckled to himself. Silly girl, no wonder she was so desperate to lock herself in there; she was paranoid that someone would walk in and see her ruining her potion. His day was going even better than he imagined. The cloud of smoke rapidly filled the room, and Draco got a whiff of the strong fumes. He sputtered, not expecting the smoke to enter his lungs so quickly. He felt a chill run up his spine, and for some extremely strange reason... his member as well.

"What in Merlin's name..." Draco muttered darkly. Granger was up to no good, and he somehow managed to get himself tangled in the middle of her mess.

"Ruined your potion already, Granger?" Draco called out.

Draco's snide comment was met with silence.

"Have you lost your ability to speak as well? You're not as bright as they say you are."

More silence.

"How did you get inside here?" Hermione suddenly squeaked, ignoring his previous questions.

"Through the door," Draco replied, nonchalant.

"I charmed that door shut!" Hermione exclaimed, panic laced in her voice.

"And I was able to break your first-year spell with an _Alohamora." _Draco lied, narrowing his eyes. Why did Granger sound so frightened? He still could not see her through all the smoke, but he maneuvered his way to the corner of the room where he knew she was.

Upon seeing Granger through the smoke, Draco's member traitorously began growing beneath his trousers. _What the bloody hell is going on? This is _Granger_ I'm looking at..._

Draco was now certain this was more than just a botched up potion. He was usually able to contain any crazy hormones he had, but this was too much.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Draco asked in an accusatory tone, his grey eyes narrowing to slits.

"I - I - that is none of your business Malfoy!" Hermione stammered. "I'm brewing this potion as part of a project. What I want to know is what YOU are doing in here, after finding THAT door locked!" Hermione's hair had fallen out of her bun, and she was standing on the tips of her toes as she frantically pointed to the door of the room.

It easily clicked in Draco's mind. Hermione had also been chosen to participate in Snape's project. He felt jealousy bubble up inside him, although he knew that it should be no surprise that Granger had been selected as well.

Draco scanned her work station, and he snatched the parchment with her potion's recipe, reading the document before she could protest. He froze when he came across the warning. He felt the panic starting to set in.

"What the hell have you done to me, Granger?"

Hermione was giving her bubbling potion one last clock-wise stir before the fumes were said to appear. She set down her spoon, and the smoke inevitably began seeping through the air around her. Delighted that her potion was going according to plan, she was caught off-guard by the sensual smoke she inhaled. She began coughing violently, whilst experiencing the strangest sensations in her body, most of which were taking place in her nether regions. Fanning the thick smoke around her, Hermione's blood went ice cold as she heard somebody speak.

"Ruined your potion already, Granger?" The familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy drifted through the fluffy pink clouds.

No. _No! _She was dreaming. Or rather, having a nightmare. She didn't even hear him come in! She scanned the room, but she couldn't make out anybody through the thick smoke. Maybe she had heard his voice in her head.

"Have you lost your ability to speak as well? You're not as bright as they say you are."

This was certainly _not_ a dream.

What happened next came in a rush. She felt words spilling from her mouth, and she felt the anxiety tightening up inside her. Then, she saw him come through the smoke. His stormy grey eyes flashed malice, and she felt a pleasurable ache in the pit of her stomach._ What just happened?_ Almost as if she was watching herself from outside her own body, Hermione found herself yelling at the Slytherin as he snatched the potion recipe off her desk.

Oh no. He was going to find out what happened. She shakily reached for her wand in case he decided to hex her arse into oblivion.

Malfoy looked up at her, terror and fury clear in his grey eyes. "What the hell have you done to me, Granger?"

"What have I done to you? You're the one who forcibly entered a room that was clearly LOCKED!" Hermione's voice raised in pitch with every word she cried out.

"You can't just prance in here and assume that this entire room is yours! This is not my fault!" Draco grabbed his hair in exasperation, not knowing what else to say.

Hermione was about to snap back, but she was suddenly mesmerized by the veins straining against Malfoy's forearms. The sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up, giving Hermione a lovely view of his muscles flexing as he ran his hands through his soft, golden hair… Hermione had to fight back the strong urge to scuttle over and run her hands through his hair as well.

Draco stared at Hermione as though he knew exactly what she had just thought. He took a step closer to her. Did the tension just get worse, or did it lessen? Hermione couldn't tell.

"Granger," Draco said slowly. "I don't care what that piece of parchment says. We are not going to do… _this._" He muttered darkly, his hand motioning between the two of them.

Hermione nodded absentmindedly, and she took another step closer to the towering Slytherin. She felt her desire grew stronger as they approached each other, but a part of her remained uncertain. That sprinting across the room she was contemplating earlier? Well, it would really come in handy right now. But no matter how much her mind screamed at her to get out of there, her body stayed rooted to the spot. She actually _liked_ being in this close proximity to Malfoy. She liked admiring his strong, defined jaw, his plump, pink lips. Kissing them sounded lovely right at that moment...

She gasped inwardly at her scandalous thoughts. Those damn fumes were working quickly.

"I - Malfoy, I didn't mean for this to happen…" Hermione trailed off. Why was she apologizing to him? She was supposed to be livid, he was the one who ruined everything! But as each second passed, she noticed her hatred towards Malfoy lessening, and her desire for him growing. He did not say anything to her, and she could only imagine the internal struggle he was experiencing at that moment.

Draco took a big, graceful step towards Hermione. Her breath hitched, and her body practically trembled in anticipation. She could feel the heat radiating off him. She could smell his delicious scent. She wanted him. But did he feel the same way? He looked as though he wanted to strangle her right then and there.

He firmly grabbed her wrist. Right as his touch, she felt a jolt of electricity run through her entire body, her mouth shaping in a silent _oh_. Malfoy swooped down and took her mouth in a searing kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hands in his silky locks, her legs automatically locking around his waist. She needed to get as close to him as possible. She felt his tongue snake its way into her mouth and she welcomed it hungrily, tightening her leg lock around his waist. She pressed her breasts against his chest and whimpered slightly into the kiss as Malfoy snuck his hand under her skirt and gave her arse a good squeeze.

Hermione kissed him until she was light headed and out of breath. Malfoy lifted her up on one of the tables and began kissing and sucking the sensitive skin beneath her jaw. Hermione arched her back and tilted her head to the side, allowing the blonde to nip and suck as he pleased. She soon needed more; she secured a hand in his golden hair and pulled his head back forcefully, looking into his eyes. Malfoy was flushed, breathing heavily, and he had a look of deprivation on his face. She smiled inwardly as she loosened her leg lock and began unbuttoning his blouse, running her fingers over his heated skin as it was exposed. She threw the shirt off to the side and ran her hands over his abdominals, admiring his figure. Malfoy's breathing hitched as she began working on his belt buckle and trousers. He hurriedly began tugging Hermione's sweater off, along with her blouse, leaving her in a lacy bra and school skirt. Before he had a chance to find out what she looked like beneath her bra, Hermione swiftly hopped off the desk and pulled Malfoy's boxers down.

"Oh my." Hermione whispered, admiring the large member that hung freely in front of her. She lowered herself onto her knees, and gently grasped his cock, enjoying the way the blonde shut his eyes and tilted his head back as she began stroking him. She picked up her pace, and took his head in her mouth. Malfoy grunted, and pushed his hips forward, encouraging the Gryffindor to take more. She slowly took one more inch, then two, then three. She saw Malfoy gripping the desk, knuckles white. She grinned inwardly and began sucking him earnestly, using her tongue to massage underneath his length. She boldly reached for his balls, gently rolling them between her fingers as she sucked harder.

"Granger…" Malfoy groaned, his chest rising and falling rapidly, "Granger, stop." He grasped the back of her head and gently tugged her away from him.

He grabbed her by the hips and returned her to sitting atop the table.

"Your turn." He breathed.

Draco never imagined that he would ever be in a position where he could not form a single, tiny, coherent thought. But there he was, at the mercy of Hermione Granger, and he was not able to think of anything but the Gryffindor's hot mouth sliding up and down his rock hard cock in the most devastatingly pleasurable way. The familiar sensation of release began building up, and he knew he had to stop her, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do.

He somehow managed to tell the enthusiastic little witch to stop, and had her on top of the desk in a matter of seconds. Sitting on the desk in her bra and skirt, her cheeks rosy and wild hair all over the place, Granger was the epitome of sexy. Draco unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side, almost groaning when he laid eyes on the perfect set of breasts before him. He took a pink nipple in his mouth and flicked his tongue across it while he massaged her other breast, admiring their fullness. Granger was letting out little sharp puffs of air, her eyes shut and her back arched.

Draco kissed his way down her soft body, and quickly removed her school skirt. Left in just her knickers, the Slytherin had to fight the urge to take her on the spot. He kneeled down, and slowly removed the remaining piece of clothing, making sure to drag it down the length of her legs. He looked up at Granger's flushed face. Her thick lashes fluttered as her body tensed up in anticipation for what was to come. Draco smirked. He kissed up the side of her right thigh, making sure to avoid the place where she wanted it the most. He moved on to the other thigh kissing up the smooth skin, lightly brushing his lips over her slit but lingering for just a split second. Granger was trembling now, her eyes shut tightly.

"Please," she whispered, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Draco knew he was tormenting her. Enough was enough. He spread open her lips, being met with slick pink folds and a swollen clit. He licked up her pussy in one swift motion and began his attack on her clit. He sucked on it, engulfing it with his hot tongue, making little circles around it. He inserted a finger in her wetness, relishing how hot and tight she was. He gently pushed his finger up, stroking the rough groove on her wall while he continued sucking on her clit.

Granger was moaning loudly, arching her back with every circle the Slytherin's tongue made around her burning little nub.

"Oh - oh - right there, right there, Malfoy please, don't stop!" Granger cried out as her thighs began tightening around Draco's head. The blonde continued sucking and licking at her clit, and inserted another finger into her dripping wetness, increasing his pace as he fingered her.

Granger released the vicious grip she had on his head and spasmed violently as her orgasm crashed through her body. She moaned loudly as she clutched the sides of the desk, Draco still working his magic between her legs as the walls of her pussy tightened, squeezing his fingers. When her orgasm subsided, she laid limp on the desk, still panting. Rising up for air, Draco smirked upon seeing the Gryffindor's flushed face, her curls sticking to her forehead and neck. She looked damn sexy. He gently pulled her up into a sitting position once more, and effortlessly lifted her off the table. He kissed at her neck as he turned them around, so that he was leaning against the table.

He positioned himself at her entrance, biting at the skin of her collarbone as he entered her in one swift motion.

Hermione was surprised to find that she was still alive. She was still in the potions room, and Malfoy was smirking at her from between her legs. Fabulous. She tried moving, but that didn't seem like a possibility. She was tingling all over, still lightheaded from the mind blowing orgasm the Slytherin had drove her to only moments ago. She found herself being picked up by the towering blonde, straddling him as he held her up. She felt the tip of his cock searching for her entrance and she held her breath as he pushed into her.

"Oh - oh!" Hermione couldn't help but cry out as he completely filled her; it felt so good. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to bounce in rhythm with his delicious thrusts. She felt the pleasure building up again, but this time, it was far more intense. She pushed at the Slytherin's shoulders, indicating that he should lie flat on the table. The blonde obliged, and she was sitting atop him, her hands resting beneath his bellybutton.

She slowly rolled her hips over him, taking pleasure in the way Malfoy shut his eyes and let out a low groan. She picked up the pace, sliding up and down his cock, unable to control the moans that escaped from her mouth. Malfoy began thrusting into Hermione, and he reached out to rub her clit as she rode him. Hermione felt the familiar sensation creeping up her body once more. She slammed down onto Malfoy faster and harder, moaning loudly as he stroked her clit in perfect little circles. She looked down at the Slytherin to find that his gaze was fixed on her, his eyes flashing desire.

"Oh, don't stop! Right there - right there - ohhh!" Hermione moaned as her second orgasm crept into her body, trembling as the familiar quiver grew in the pit of her belly. Her body remained taut as she climaxed, her slick walls spasming as she rode out each delicious wave. Panting, she opened her eyes to find Malfoy smugly smirking up at her. Eyes narrowed, she rolled her hips over him again and his smirk was quickly replaced by a frown and a low groan. He still hadn't finished. Grinning inwardly, Hermione lowered her body against his, kissing up his neck. She began riding him at a slow pace, sucking at a soft spot of flesh beneath his jawbone. Malfoy's eyes were shut and he was breathing hard, nearing his own release. Hermione took his mouth in a kiss, gently sucking on his tongue as she increased her pace, riding him faster and harder.

Malfoy groaned incoherently into their kiss and began thrusting into the brunette until he reached his own orgasm. He firmly gripped onto Hermione's hips, pushing into her as much as he could manage, shooting his release deep into her molten depths. Hermione raised herself up, smirking down at the sweaty blonde laying beneath her. She planted a kiss on his lips, slowly raised herself from their intimate position atop the table, and began gathering her things.

Once Malfoy had left, Hermione refused to let herself think about him or anything they had just done. She felt that the effects of the fumes were wearing off, and she didn't want to let nausea and repulsion take their place. She continued working on her potion until it was completed, then made her way back to Gryffindor Tower.

The next morning, Hermione headed to Snape's office with a large flask of her completed concoction. Her mind was fresh and clear from the dreamless sleep potion she had taken the night before, and she was excited to turn in her first potion. She knocked on Snape's door and had to wait a few seconds before she heard him say "enter" with the slightest trace of disgust in his voice.

Hermione walked briskly up to his desk, and pulled out the neatly stoppered flask of her potion. Snape raised an eyebrow at the witch before him, and then proceeded to charm her flask to join others he had on the shelves behind him.

"I will be checking to see if your product is up to standard before handing you your next task," he said once the potion was resting on a shelf.

Hermione nodded, and made to turn around and leave.

"Ah - Miss Granger, I will require the return of that parchment. While your level of intelligence may be… satisfactory for the complexity of this potion, the same cannot be said for the rest of your imbecilic peers, and I cannot risk having that recipe floating around the castle."

"Oh, of course, Professor." Hermione blushed, and began quickly rummaging through her backpack for the recipe, fishing it out when she spotted the blaring warning. She glanced at the recipe one last time before handing it back.

"Er, professor, I was wondering…" Hermione shifted her feet and cleared her throat. "The warning on the recipe, was that established because of a _crisis _that may have occurred when the potion was first brewed? Perhaps in the presence of multiple persons?..."

Snape scanned the Gryffindor's face before choosing his words.

"While the potion's fumes _certainly_ do alter one's hormonic states, the extent to which it affects others in the vicinity is... questionable." He answered slowly.

Hermione felt her stomach drop. "Could you possibly elaborate, please?"

Snape let out an impatient sigh. "The warning label exists simply because people are barbaric heathens who will find any excuse to fornicate with one another. Inhaling the fumes in the presence of others does not result in any internal obligation to… _mingle. _In the past, certain people have used the effects of the fumes as an excuse to perform inappropriate acts with their colleagues."

"Oh… okay." Hermione trailed off weakly. "Th-thank you professor." And with that, she bolted out of his office and ran to the nearest lavatory to regurgitate the breakfast she had eaten minutes earlier.

Snape waved his wand and the door to his office shut. He let out the low chuckle he had been holding in as he recalled the sickly green complexion of Draco Malfoy's face when the young Slytherin had come in earlier that morning with his own potion.

"Barbaric heathens,_" _Snape muttered to himself, shaking his head.

**A/N: This was just a bit of PWP I couldn't resist writing a little while ago. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
